FateCode Mishap
by Desodus
Summary: So my third and final story about Lelouch doing the crossover thing. Note that you don't have to read the other two to read this one, well, maybe just Index Code, but each story is stand alone. I just dropped Lelouch and a straggler(s) into the Type-Moon Universe. HGW, Aylesbury Valesti Ritual, Sealing Designations, and lots of heretic hunting. No pairings... yet.
1. Prologue

**So, awkward moment here, I apparently said that I would update Mishap and Black Coffins first before anything else... Well, I was wrong, and so, I bring you that F SN/Mishap/Index Code story that many people wanted so badly. **

**Please Note, I am very new to the Nasu-verse, other than reading the F/SN fanfics and currently playing through F/SN, I know very little of the mechanics and of the more specific detials other than those I have gleamed from the Type-Moon Wikia.**

**Any help from those more well versed in this universe would be gladly accepted, especially some things about magecraft, like the basics that Lorelei supposedly mastered to the point of almost true magics. Could someone also help me in placing a timeline; when does Tsukihime happen in conjunction to F/SN, and when does Tsukihime 2 happen, how long after the first?**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**Prologue: Something New**

**Lelouch's POV**

**Unknown Location**

"I can't believe you actually decided to pay a visit to the mages of this reality!" I cried as I carried the bane of my problems in my arms as I ran. "What gave you the idea that the people here treated vampires better than the ones from your old one!?" I shot a glance over my shoulder to see if those 'Enforcers' were still behind us… they were.

"Well how was I to know that they had kill on sight orders regarding vampires!?" Eva cried out as she clung to my jacket front.

"Maybe from the fact that all vampires suck blood?" I shot back as I jumped across several rooftops. The clatter of boot behind me signally that the Enforcers were still there.

"Hurry up!" Evangeline cried, peeking over my shoulder. "They're catching up!"

"It's your own damn fault for jumping into the warp with me!" I growled out. "I have somewhere I was supposed to be, and your magic contaminated the device!"

"This was my only chance of ever leaving the school since you forced that idiot Nagi to forgot how to do magic!" she answered. "Think of this as compensation"

"I don't have time for this" I muttered as I jumped across another building.

"_**Just use your geass and get away" **_Lasciel said, sounding bored. _**"I don't see why you're wasting so much time"**_

'_Are you still angry about what happened with the Lifemaker back on Mundus Magicus?' _I asked.

"… _**Not at all" **_Lasciel huffed; I could see her crossing her arms in a pout in my mind's eye.

I sighed as I did just that; the buildings that we were passing became a blur as I ran.

"Get back here!" I heard someone cry out from behind. I ignored it in favor of disappearing around the side of a building.

I need somewhere to go, some place where they wouldn't even think about searching for me. I cut through an alleyway and continued running, if memory serves me correctly, the nearest international airport was several hundred kilometers south of my current location, and to the north was Ireland and Scotland.

If there are already magicians in this word, does that mean the Church also has their own squads to call upon as well?

"_**The Church always has people to call upon to fight for their causes, whether they are muggles or those gifted in the arcane arts. Faith is a powerful weapon"**_ Lasciel offered her millennium old knowledge.

'_I'll take that as 'yes'' _I shot back dryly as I continued running.

I need to get off of the streets, maybe find some cheap motel to crash for a night, though I doubt I would get any actual sleep.

Too lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the person currently standing directly in my way until she nearly killed me with just a flick of her wrist.

I only had a slight warning of a distortion in the air before the attack nearly cleaved my head from my shoulders.

"Wa!" Eva cried as I tucked and rolled to the side. I ignored her in favor of having one hand came hesitantly up to the nape of my neck to confirm the slight grazing the attack had done. My index finger came back wet with my fresh blood from the thin cut upon my neck.

"Oh?" a new voice spoke up from in front of me. "You dodged it?"

I looked up to see a woman wearing a peculiar set of clothing in a city such as London; she looked like a casual woman about to go on a horse ride… in the mid 1900's maybe. She had on boots that rose up slightly past her knees, her pants were tucked in her boots, she had on a spotless white tail-coat on with a white blouse underneath and a red bow covering the upper parts of her chest. She also had on a gunmetal glove on her right hand, and her left hand held a riding crop.

I have a very bad feeling about this.

"I can see now how you were able to evade my brigade for so long" she remarked to me. "I commend you for your choice of servant, Apostle" she said, slightly tipping her head to the vampire in my arms. "He must have been a very capable magus when he was alive"

"Ha!" Eva cried out, one hand coming up to tap me upon the cheek. "You hear that? You're my servant now!"

"Now is not the time" I said through gritted teeth. I need a plan; this woman was standing before me, and members of her brigade were behind me, most likely on their way to here now.

The people of this reality call themselves magus, similar to the way Eva's reality did. I don't see any invocation tools, but that riding crop might be used as one. Do they need to chant arias as well?

"I'm shocked" the woman before us suddenly said. "To think a Dead Apostle would have the gall to attack the very heart of the Mage's Association" she paused as she let out a short laugh "You two must be either stupid or actually strong enough to match the two Wizard Marshals" She paused as she let out another laugh. "I don't recognize either one of you, so you two must be of the stupid variety" she paused as the smile on her face turned into a look of anger. "This might not even be worth the hunt"

Great, I'm against a possible sadistic woman who seems to enjoy hunting vampires, and appears to take some great offense that we might not be strong enough for her liking. She also called herself a 'Wizard Marshal', well; she must also be the strongest mage in this so-called 'Mage's Association'.

"_**At least you weren't found by members of the Church" **_I think Lasciel tried to sound optimistic, but it just came out sarcastic instead.

"Evangeline" I said without actually looking at her, too busy watching for the woman's next move. "Get into my shadow… now!" I didn't let her argue the matter. "I'm going to need both hands for this"

She wordlessly complied, the young woman before us watching curiously as Evangeline sank into my shadow and disappeared from sight."Which Ancestor do you serve?" she asked as Eva was finally gone.

"Does it matter?" I asked, my eyes shifting from left to right as I tried to come up with something good.

"Yes it does" she answered. "It is so that I know which Ancestor shall become my prey next"

"We are not Dead Apostles… well, I'm not a vampire" I answered simply. "In fact, I am wholly human" I gave a slight smile at her frown. "And little Evangeline is a Shins"

The young woman was now giving me an incredulous look "Do you honestly think I would believe that that little thing is in fact a natural spirit?" she gave another bark of laughter. "Enough, I've waste enough time as it is"

With that, she attacked once more, instead of a ranged attack like last time; she came at me wielding her riding crop held above her ahead in preparation of striking. I nearly missed her attack once more; only the intense training under Eva in her magical realm saved me. I sensed the magical build-up in the air and conjured up both Eva's and my favorite blade.

I summoned my Ensis Exsequens and attempted to turn her into little bits of particles. My version of Ensis Exsequens was quite different than the one that Evangeline forms from her right hand; her blade is literally shining light given form, while mine is made from the purple flames of my ESP ability, similar to the blade that Stiyl forms when using his rune cards.

When my blade came into contact with her crop, instead of burning through it and then part of her arm like I had thought it would, instead, the blade stopped after making contact with her weapon. I was nearly blown back by the strength behind her attack, my heels dug inches into the cobblestone road.

The woman's eyes betrayed her surprise at the sudden appearance on my blade as they widened at either the blade itself or the fact that I was still alive. A second later, her left hand gave a flick of her wrist and I instantly countered with a clenching of my left fist.

I actually had no idea as to what her attack would be, but I could hazard a guess as to the direction from which the attack will come from; my unprotected back.

So I took that exploitation away by calling forth a wall of solid fire to stand behind me.

The woman before did not bat an eye when her attack was stopped by a sudden blazing wall, instead, she disengaged from me and jumped back several feet, in the span of the several seconds that took her to land back upon her feet, she had conjured and fired five spears of condensed air.

The spears moved fast through the distance of four feet between us. I don't have the ability to conjure anything to block it, so I swept my Executioner's Blade through them as I tried to get on the offensive.

_Tried _being the operative word.

In the seconds it took me to bypass her attack, she was once more several feet away, and there were several more of those air spears on their way towards me. From the corner of my eye, I saw that there were also several other spears coming at me from several of other directions.

Well, two can play at this game.

I watched carefully and timed when to dive to the side right before the attacks actually my body, at the same time, I waved my hand in front of me and summoned thirteen Sagitta Magicas of the fire variety, and fired them in return at my opponent. I then promptly jumped backwards to dodge the wave of her own spears that were fired at me in the three seconds it took me to fire mine.

I grit my teeth; she had several things that I didn't have in this fight; magical combat experience, and the ability to call upon magic for attacks that spoke of long practice, something that I lacked, and there was also the fact that her subordinates were currently lurking around us.

I need to take the fight to her; no longer can I be just reactionary. So I attacked her by taking a running jump following the wake of my own missile attack, which failed as my missiles imploded without even reaching her, but I continued forward with my attack.

I used all of the speed that my geass granted me, and all of the training that was given to me to from Eva's reality to get around the woman and attack from behind her at her unprotected back.

A wall of earth stood before my attack, but I ignored it with a sweep of my blade, cutting through it like a hot knife through butter, but in the second it took for the wall to disappear, she was no longer in front of me. This reminded me very vividly of fighting Fate Averruncus, and his annoying ability to disappear into the earth every now and then and then attack from another position somewhere far from where I was currently standing.

But that was not the case with the young woman, she hadn't moved anywhere far from where I was, in fact, she was literal on top of me.

The ground around me crumbled and was blown away from some kind of magical bombardment, I looked up to see her come down upon me with her gloved hand outstretched, I wasn't quick enough this time as her gloved hand grabbed onto my shoulder.

Pain. Pain like nothing I have ever felt coursed through my mind, literally searing the pain into my consciousness, of my very being, and dare I say it, through my very soul. Burning me away.

"_**AHHHHHHH!" **_Lasciel was wailing within my mind, her cacophony of screaming was giving me as severe headache on top of the pain currently coursing through my body. Just what exactly had happened? The woman is currently grabbing hold of me through her gloved right hand. My right eye was beginning to spasm in pain. I literal could do nothing as pain wracked my body. Maybe there was something about her glove that was causing me such pain, or she was using her magic to contaminate me from the inside out. I could smell burning flesh as well; I think it was my own.

"What kind of magecraft was that?" she demanded at me. I was in no shape to answer her at the moment. "What are you?"

I was suddenly air-born, and the pain was instantly dampened, but the pain within my head was replaced by the pain upon my upper chest where she had struck point blank with some kind of attack, sending my flying through the air. As I came to the end of my arc, my body dug through the dirt before finally stopping. Thank God I had all of that training.

I gave a groan as I tried to sit up from my position upon the ground. I looked up to see the woman standing before me already.

"I want to destroy you, very, very badly" she whispered. "But your magecraft is different, I could feel it from your aura, so I can't destroy you; I must take you back, you might be worth studying" well, that doesn't bode well for my future wellbeing. "But first, call out that Apostle" she ordered.

The phantom pain was still lingering upon the recesses of my mind; the sizzling of burning flesh. I had one shot at this, one shot to get the geass off perfectly and make my escape from the ensuing pandemonium that will follow.

I looked up into her eyes, and said one word; **"DIE"** I ordered using my geass.

I was then promptly smashed back into the ground by what felt like was the force of a train ramming into my upper chest. My body crumpled back onto the ground.

"Did you really think using Mystic Eyes would grant you victory?" she asked, looking down upon me. "Although it seems that you have Eyes of Compulsion instead of the regular Enchantment"

Great, Geass exists in the reality, and furthermore, the mages here seem to have countermeasure already in place against it. They even have categories for them.

"_**You must escape!" **_Lasciel demanded weakly. _**"They must not know of my existence!"**_

Well, I guess if everything else fails, I might as well use _that_.

I gathered all of the heat within the surrounding area and of the power of my ESP ability. The sudden temperature drop was obvious to anyone here. She grabbed me once more, luckily with her other hand, her gloved hand was holding onto the riding crop this time.

"What are you trying to do!?" She demanded, and when she didn't receive her answer, she began to reach for my head. "So be it, I shall enjoy destroying you, prey!"

When those words left her mouth, the entire world turned white.

I exploded. It was an ability that I found out I could achieve during at some point the miniature war fought between the factions of the Darkness of Academy City. I could cause myself to explode like a bomb and cause severe area damage. I felt a magical shield go up earlier around the area we were fighting in, so hopefully the boundary field was strong enough to block my attack from reach the more populated areas of London, because I'm going to break that boundary field in my escape.

The way I exploded was reminiscent of the way the FEIJA warhead destroyed the Tokyo Settlement and Pendragon City.

When everything went white, I used what last dregs of strength I had left to use my ESP ability to fire myself away from wherever I was, like a rocket flying through the air when fire.

I actually had no idea as to which direction I was currently flying in; all I know was that it was maybe somewhere in a northern direction as I hit water soon afterwards.

The impact upon the water's surface knocked me out cold.

**(Scene Break)**

**Third Person POV**

**The Clock Tower**

"What do you mean 'you couldn't find the body'?" Barthomeloi Lorelei demanded as she paced before the desk of her lavish office within the institute of the Mage's Association. "There must be something! He couldn't have seriously committed suicide, what about the Ancestor he was carrying in his shadow? Do we have any idea as to which rank she holds?" she sent a glare to a man twice her size and age, the man cringed at the intensity of the look. "Do we have anything on where she could have possibly gone if the man is truly gone?"

"N-No, ma'am" the man answered quietly, literally trying to make himself seen as small as possible to the hopes of not incurring the Queen's wrath. "We aren't even sure _how _they were able to get into the Clock Tower in the first place, possible some kind of teleportation magecraft"

"I thought we had boundary fields for that exact purpose?" Lorelei grounded out through clenched teeth. "Are you telling me the defenses of the Clock Tower were circumvented by just some unnamed magus in servitude to an unnamed possible Ancestor!?"

"Y-Yes…" the man answered weakly.

Lorelei was furious, she had shamed the family name; a Dead Apostle had escape from her, let alone she had been nearly bested by a mere servant. The pain in her chest called for blood, both hands were clenched into such tight fists that the ungloved hand drew blood from her palm. She will enjoy hunting the Apostle down, her pride demanded that she no longer took it has a mere hunting expedition; the strength of the servant had spoken volumes of some kind of special Thaumaturgy that converted the very heat from the air into a form of weapon. She took a moment to gaze upon the slight bruising caused by just being near the magecraft; she almost lost the use of her left hand from frostbite.

So lost in her own thoughts, she had completely forgotten about the man standing in front of her, currently sweating buckets.

The man tried inching his way back through the door behind him, but before he got even halfway there, Lorelei seemed to remember she was not alone in her office at the moment; "Find me that man, if he's alive, bring him in, if all that's left is a body, bring that back; he's worth a Sealing Designation"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said as he clicked his heels together and gave a bow to the Supreme Mage of the Current Era and quickly left the office.

As the door to her office closed shut with the retreating back of one of the members of her brigade, her heart clenched once more at the thought of being the one to find that man and dragging his body back to the Clock Tower.

No one ever escapes from a Barthomeloi, special Thaumaturgy be damned. She will have her revenge.

**(Scene Break)**

**Lelouch's POV**

I did not have any sense of time or even where I was, all I know was that someone had found me as I was currently resting in a surprisingly warm bed. Well, I doubt the Mage's Association were the ones to find me, as I doubt I would have ever woken up, and if I did, it would most likely be inside some kind of operation room or torture chamber.

I was so weak, I haven't felt this drained of strength since possibly that time when I had just arrived in Academy City and had just lost my first encounter to Kaori. Whoever that woman was, she was powerful, most likely more powerful than me. She was trying to capture me at the end instead of killing after all. I wonder why she kept thinking I was a vampire though.

That reminds me, how was Eva holding out, maybe she had some answers for me?

'**Eva?' **I called out hesitantly.

"So you're finally awake" a familiar voice answered. I opened my eyes to see the slight frame of Evangeline still dressed in her old school uniform straddling my weak body.

"How… long?" I eventually was able to ask. Even talking was putting a strain upon my body.

"You're in my motherland" she answered with a slight smile. "Specifically, somewhere on the most northern point of Ireland"

"I got this far?" I asked in wonder. That explosion must have been far more powerful than expected. "Do you know who has been taking care of me?" I paused as I took several shuddering breaths of air. "Let alone how long have I been unconscious?" I paused again as my body was wracked by coughs. "Are we in any danger of being found at the moment?" my attempt at sitting up failed as I flopped back down.

"It's been several weeks since you were taken in by this community" Eva answered easily, taking advantage of the fact that I couldn't get her off of me at the moment. "And you shouldn't be talking right now" she scolded. "You still need more rest"

"Immaterial" I answered as I tried to sit up once more in an attempt to get Eva off of me, but she did not budge from her position, causing me to once more fall back down. "Were you able to find anything about the people who found us?" I took a peek under the blankets to see my upper body once more fully bandaged and covered by gauze.

"Actually, yes I did" Eva answered, her eyes gained a familiar evil glint in them as she did so. "They're a group of mages that are living in isolation from the rest of them"

I gave a sigh as I stared at the ceiling of my current room; "We are not going to massacre everyone here" I said with finality.

"_**I agree with the little vampire" **_Lasciel said from my mind. _**"They are a liability to your continued existence"**_

"_No" _I said again. _"Would you care to explain what happened during the fight?"_

"… _**I have no idea as to what you mean" **_she tried weakly to deny her involvement of my incapacitation at the hands of the woman.

"_Yes you do" _I pressed on. _"I heard you scream in my mind, and continue screaming all the while"_

"… _**Her glove" **_Lasciel answered hesitantly. _**"Her glove burns"**_

"_So it was a holy item" _I surmised. That would explain the pain we both felt. It would also explain the sudden loss of most of my magical abilities. Well, I guess that's just one of the disadvantages of being a Fallen Angel; weak to both holy and to a lesser degree; demonic weapons.

I felt another spasm of pain course through my body; it took most of my willpower to not let out a scream. I was gritting my teeth so hard I tasted blood. My body must still be under some influence of the holy item.

Something like that was quite uncommon in Academy City and from the Roman Catholic Church there, the weapons they wielded were only magical in nature, and the only holy relic I know they possessed was the Croc du Petro, and was more of a flag standard than an actual weapon for battle.

Eventually, I succumbed to my healing injuries and darkness took over once more; my weakened body going slack as I did so. "Sleep well" I heard Eva whisper as my eyesight wavered and finally gave up.


	2. First Night

**HELLO! Next chapter came faster than I thought, and it appears that I am very prone to negligence it seems. **

**(Shout out to fg7dragon for the save and allowing me to do a fast edit)**

**Quick Note: It is currently several years before the actual events of F/SN; about five years approximately, that means Bazett is currently seventeen years old, and since there is no age for Lorelei on the wikia page, I will just assume that she is a year older than Bazett at eighteen, and Lelouch himself is nineteen.**

**I hope I did Gaia and Alaya justice, and Zelretch, especially him. I really want to get the characters really down so that my writing is spot on in the Nasu-verse. I also hope that my sort of filling-in-the-blanks way on Clock Tower politics makes sense.**

**I know I still need more on the Nasu-verse, but I think I'm slowly but surely getting there in terms of knowledge, maybe not application, but knowledge. Also, I will be creating my own version of the Fifth Magic due to the fact the wikia has nothing on it other than it has something to do with TIME.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Adventure… Again**

**Flashback to Several Hours Earlier**

**Mahora Tree**

**Third Person POV**

Lelouch stood frozen, facing Chao and the object she held in her hand that was outstretched towards him. _Do I take it and return to Academy City, or do I stay here in this reality? _Lelouch asked himself.

The hill was deathly silent; all eyes were on him, the girls were no longer laughing and smiling, instead, grim acceptance and solemn looks were abundant all around.

"Since you spoke of returning back to your original world, I went back to the future and created this device" Chao explained with a tinge of sadness in her words. "I knew that if I could create a machine that could travel back in time, I could definitely create one that crosses over dimensions"

"… Thank you" Lelouch said softly, his attention fixated on the small object in front of him. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"So will sensei be leaving us now, de-gouza?" Nagisa Kaede's calm voice asked out, sounding very loud in the sudden silence of the small group.

Lelouch himself looked very uncomfortable as everyone's undivided attention was turned towards him and the small device he held in his hand.

"I... I must" Lelouch eventually answered, giving a sad smile to Fumika and the rest of the class as he did so. "I still have a job to finish"

"Can sensei at least explain his job?" Setsuna asked.

Lelouch gave a wry smile to the girl; "I think you already have a good idea as to what I do back in the other reality"

"... Yes sensei" she said in answer, stepping back. "I just wished that things were different" she said in a whisper. "The price you paid..."

"Sometimes... I wonder what might be if I could go back... and do it all over again" Lelouch said quietly as he awkwardly played with the device in his hands. "But then I remember that that is but a wish, and that I must continue moving forward and learn from the mistakes I commit in the past"

**Flashback End (Scene Break)**

**Lelouch's POV**

**Back to the Present**

I awoke with a start, gasping for breath in the middle of the night; this was the fifth time it has happened in the past few days. Oddly enough, I have yet to see anyone enter of leave my room, I know people have been in the room – the sheets and my bandages have been constantly changed – but I personal have yet to witness or have any human contact so far, only Eva and... My own thoughts.

I wasn't sure if Eva was always hiding in my shadow, or that she was every now and then leaving it to do... well, just about whatever she wanted, I don't even have a way to check if she had or had not been stealing my blood while I was asleep. Luckily, the fact that I have yet to see Eva greet me with her face covered in blood is a good enough sign.

I didn't even know what time it was anymore; I could only tell what phase the day was currently from by the light leaking through the window to my right.

By now, I have regained the ability to somewhat move my body without breaking out in painful spasms. I am not sure as to how they are feeding me; as the lack of nutrients in my body should begin showing its effects as the lack of water set in supposedly two days ago. The fact that I can make conscious thoughts tells me that I am still lucid and not losing my sanity, though, I could already have gone insane and this is just my unstable mind rambling onwards.

"_**You're not crazy... yet" **_Lasciel answered with a slight laugh.

"_Glad to see that you seem better as well" _I said in answer. _"Have you had any contact with Evangeline while I have been unconscious?"_

"_**Yes" **_Lasciel answered. _**"She has been out of you shadow during the night to watch the humans of this isolate community to better see what they plan to do with you; they currently have yet to discuss anything important, other than several reports a day on your current condition to what appears to be a group of three elders" **_Lasciel gave a slight pause. I cocked my head; what was she doing now? I got my answer as she appeared before me in her human visage sitting next to my bed. _**"And rest assured that little Evangeline has yet to partake of your essence, for if she had, then you would have awoke to the sight of blood" **_

"_Interesting" _I thought as one hand came up to tap my index finger against my chin. _"Have you been able to tell if anyone was able to follow me?"_

"_**Sadly, there is some kind of field blocking any form of magic escaping the area, Evangeline took a look earlier and it appears that they are self-repairing as well" **_Lasciel's human visage answered, tucking a loose strand of platinum blonde hair back as her green eyes continued to watch me. _**"Which leads me into my own question... have you come to an answer yet?"**_

"_No" _I answer flatly, this wasn't the first time she has come back to this question during our importune chats or discussions, and this wasn't even the tenth time she's asked. _"The price is too high"_

"_**You're only worrying about what consequences there are now!?" **_Lasciel cried out incredulously, I didn't bother trying to get her to quiet down as everything was only happening in my mind; she was a lucid hallucination. _**"Since when in your illustrious lifespan have you ever bothered to check the price paid for your gains!?"**_

"_Since I had a second chance at living!" _I spat through grit teeth. _"Since a came to realize that maybe while I continue pushing towards my goals, I left so many people I knew to die!"_

"_**You couldn't have known that Asuna was the key" **_Lasciel said calmly in an attempt to pacify me. _**"There was no way at the time to even think; you were locked in duel against the most powerful mage in that reality"**_

"_If I had just asked..." _I muttered as my face scrunched up in a scowl.

"_**Lelouch" **_Lasciel called out. _**"You will eventually succumb to the backlash of your over use of Magia Erebea" **_Lasciel paused as her visage gave a sigh. _**"You will need it if you wish to continue in the realm of the living"**_

"_But then how much of 'me' would be left?" _I asked quietly. _"How much will I change, how much will be destroyed and what might be unleashed?"_

I let the silence hang in the air for a moment longer before closing my eyes; _"Good Night, Lasciel" _I said as I went to get some more rest.

**(Scene Break)**

I awoke once more, but this time, there was someone else in the room with me, for a second, I thought that it was Eva, but I quickly discarded that thought as I got a good look at the person; she was young, maybe around my age with short hair that looked like she dyed it with beet juice, creating a vivid shade of purple. Her face was set in a stern look and she appears to be wearing some kind of business suit.

"You're awake?" she asked, and without even waiting for an answer, she continued on; "Good, please get dressed, you are expected in a meeting" without preamble, she grabbed the covers and pulled them off. "Get dressed quickly"

Well, it appears that I have no choice in the matter, wincing slightly; I got out of the bed and made to change my clothes, before turning back to the young woman and giving her a pointed look. It took a moment for her to comprehend the unspoken question.

"I-I'll be outside" she stuttered as her face turned red and she made to leave the room. "Ju-Just hurry"

When the door closed, only then did I continue getting dressed. I winced as I moved my arms above shoulder height to place on a clean shirt left upon the bedside table that I have not notice until today. After the shirt came a pair of simple black jeans and the original pair of shoes I had been wearing before arriving here.

After dressing, I went to the closed door and opened it into a hallway; the young woman was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hall that I had been resting in.

"Ready?" she asked, I gave a curt nod. "Then let's go" The two of us made our way through the building in silence; she leading me through the unfamiliar surroundings.

Eventually, the two of us exited the building and I had my first good look of this isolate community; everything looked quite... well, rural almost. There were the common looking buildings all around me, and as far as I could see. I took a look behind me at the building that I had been healing in; it looked like a large community centre.

All in all, the place looked like a little sleepy village on the outskirts of civilization, and not like a community of isolate mages.

Whoever the woman was, she was quite the professional, she held herself up with almost military precision, and she held an air of almost disdain towards me.

We continued on our way down a well worn dirt road that was wide enough to fit at least two lanes of cars. The farther we walked the more, the more I was sure I was about to walk to my potential death; there was no one on the streets, even though it was around midday now, there was not a soul in sight.

Eventually, the two of us came to another building once more; this one far larger than the place where I had been sleeping, it looked more like an expensive mansion, although it was situated in the middle of almost nowhere.

Without pause, the woman headed straight to the doors of the mansion and opened them, gesturing with her other hand for me to step inside first. I tried taking a look inside, but it was too dark to make anything out, another oddity in the middle of the day.

"What awaits me in there?" I asked, eyes narrowing at my guide.

"Do you even think you're in any position to refuse?" she threatened. Her own eyes narrowing as she released her hold on the door; instead of it swinging close, it remained open, most likely on some kind of stopper. "They're waiting; don't be any later than you already are" her body shifted slightly.

"Bazett, do not be so rude to our guest" a voice from inside the mansion ordered. The person sounded old with the beginnings of his voice crackling from age, but still with that strength that spoke of power.

The just named Bazett flushed slightly from the reprimand and gave a quick bow to the open door; "My apologies, honored elders" after a second, she righted herself once more and turned a glare toward me.

"See that it does not happen again" another, different voice said from the interior of the mansion. This one sounded old as well, but feminine and carried the same weight as the one that preceded it.

I still stood outside, trying to decide my next course of action; I could attempt running, but I am sure that my body would fail me before I could get very far, and as if they were reading my mind, a third voice spoke from the darkness inside the large mansion; "If you're thinking of running, boy, take those precarious thoughts out of your head" the third person was male and held almost genuine disdain towards me from his words alone. "You won't get three feet"

"Would you like to bet on that?" I said with a slight smirk. "I may not be in my best condition, but mark my words; I am hardly vulnerable"

"Do you have any idea where you are standing right now, boy?" the second and only female voice said from the open door.

I clearly wanted to say; 'Six feet from your dead body', but then that would be too rude to the people who nursed me back to a somewhat healthy degree. So instead, I remained silent for a moment with my thoughts; to either give in and at least see what they want, or to instantly defy them and cause friction.

"_**I believe Evangeline is somewhere nearby, watching" **_Lasciel said from my mind. _**"Now would be the best chance to strike while they are all congregated in one area"**_

'_I thought we already established that we are not going to kill everyone?' _I said with a mental sigh of long grievance. _'There is no need for unnecessary violence... yet'_

Coming to a conclusion, I slowly made my way to the open door; the young woman beside the door continued watching me, her eyes darting over my form as I came level to her and then pass as I entered the building, she followed in behind me and closed the door.

The interior was not pitch black like I had originally thought it was, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but I was able to make out some faint light coming from somewhere near the top of the building. Looking around, I was unable to spot the three elders that had spoken to me earlier. I was able to make out a possible table somewhere farther in front of me, though there was still not a single person to be seen other than the young woman.

Suddenly there was a blinding light; I blinked several times to get rid of the spots, and when my vision came back to me; there was a spotlight shining upon the possible centre of the mansion/large room. In the center of the spotlight was that table I had suspected was there and sitting behind it were three people. They were also very old and were most likely the people who had been speaking to me.

"Come closer, boy" the one upon the right ordered, waving his hand at me. "We haven't got all day"

I was at half a mind to just blast them with fire for that kind of tone; no one spoke to me like that since the last time I ever face against the emperor – I refuse to call that man my father – in the World of C, and I won't take that from anyone.

"_**Yes, just end the farce now" **_Lasciel was in agreement, but only with killing off these people. _**"You've always been far better off on your own"**_ Lasciel gave a pause. _**"Evangeline is currently directly behind the three of them, just attack the woman behind you and she will follow your lead"**_

'_I told you already that we would not be killing anyone unless provoked first' _I answered with a slight frown upon my face.

I made my way slowly towards the three of them, my eyes darting from side looking for the other people hidden in this room, and also trying to find Eva in the mass of darkness behind the elders.

I was instantly able to pick up on several people on either side of the room; surrounding me. I tilted my head slightly to get a look at possible rafters and of any were hiding upon alcoves or were hanging from the ceiling... well, I doubt there existed an Irish ninja, but one could never be too careful.

There didn't seem to be anyone above me, and the floor where I was stepping on did not sound hollow, so there were no trapdoors in front or behind me, I doubt they would allow me to walk around the room trying to see if they had false-floors in this room. A look over my shoulder confirmed that Bazett was still following behind me like a guard.

As I finally arrived in front of the three elders, I was unceremoniously almost shoved into a chair in front of the table. I shook off the offending hand and sent a glare back at 'Bazett'. Schooling my features, I turned back to face the elders and now that I was this close to them, I was able to make out much more detail of their features and the way they sat in their... well, chairs would not be the appropriate term... they were almost like thrones, and only this close did I notice that the three of them sat upon a dais.

These three held immense power in this community, and they seemed to enjoy it.

"Now, who may you be, young man?" the first speaker and the one on my left asked. "What is your name?"

"... Alan Spencer" I answered after a slight pause, it would be better to not use my real name so soon; no telling how long I have before I'm found by the Mage's Association.

**(Scene Break)**

**Third Person POV**

**Mage's Association**

"Would you care to repeat that?" Lorelei asked dangerously as she stood up from her seat amongst the others who sat around her. "I fear that I must have misheard what you had to say..."

"The other Lords and I are in agreement that you are forbidden from leaving the Association for a single Apostle, for this hunt specifically" the man she was addressing said again.

"Tell me, Lord El-Melloi" Lorelei said through grit teeth. "What gives you the right to say what I can or cannot do?" her eyes were nearly slits in her anger. "What gives any of you that right!?" she whirled upon the other Lords in the room. "I am the head of the Barthomeloi, you cannot decide by just doing it behind my back!"

"As a Lord of the Association, you must also follow its regulations, isn't that right, _Vice-Director_?" a wizened voice said from the far right. "It has come to light that you have been neglecting your duty to the Association to go on your Apostle hunts" all heads turned when the Lord Einzbern spoke.

Lorelei scowled, but said nothing in her own defence. She glared defiantly at the very old man. Lorelei remained standing, daring anyone else to challenge her.

"Who's this we're talking about here?" A new voice broke in.

Everyone turned around to face the warded and locked doors that led into the Lord's innermost sanctum; standing in the doorway without a care in the world was another very old person, far older than the paltry two hundred years that Jubstacheit von Einzbern had managed to prolong his life.

Instantly, the group of the most influential and powerful magus of the world were now shifting nervously and giving each other nudges for their fellows to speak first instead of themselves.

Lorelei only gave a passing glance at her fellow Wizard Marshal before speaking once more; "Hello, Zelretch" she said in greeting, nodding her head at the Ancestor's direction, but not looking at him. "It's been nine months since your last return"

"Ahaha, I was visiting the Naz'ca Lines; seems like they were used in some kind of summoning ritual" the man answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now, who's got the Barthomeloi so riled up?"

"The Clock Tower recently had a break in" Lord El-Melloi answered. "An Ancestor and one of her servants were able to inflict severe damages to the grounds in and around the Clock Tower before escaping"

"Oh really?" Zelretch murmured. "That's odd, I was sure most of them were near Aylesbury Village" the rest of what he had to say was lost in mutterings as he began to slightly pace the room, making each of the Lords even more nervous. "What did this Ancestor look like?"

"The Apostle was in the form of a ten year old girl with long blonde hair and red eyes; wearing some kind of school uniform" Lorelei answered, still not looking at Zelretch. "And her servant was tall, possibly a year or two older than I am, wearing a black suit with a purple ties, he had black hair and purple eyes"

"... Was he extremely handsome?" Zelretch asked, no longer pacing, but all of his attention focused on Lorelei. "Did he have Mystic Eyes, but were not 'Mystic Eyes' per se?"

"I-I did not notice such things about him" Lorelei denied. "Bu-But yes, he had the Mystic Eyes of Compulsion" Lorelei paused in thought. "But they seemed different; they were similar to a Noble Color"

Zelretch's face burst into a great big smile as he gave a full-bellied laugh. "Ahahahahaha!" he laughed so hard he was holding his sides. "Now it makes sense"

"What does!?" Lorelei demanded, finally turning to face him. "Do you know who those two are?"

But Zelretch, instead of answering, gave another dismissive wave of his hand at her and proceeded to jump out of the window of the meeting room, which was at the top of the Clock Tower, twenty stories off of the ground.

"Damn you Zelretch!" she cried as she went to the broken window. "Curse you and your kind!"

"Ah, well, now that he's gone, shall we get back on topic?" another Lord said with a slight cough. "We should also warn the department heads that Zelretch has returned and is currently unaccountable"

"You're just going to let him run off like that!?" Lorelei demanded. "And what else is there to discuss?"

"Still you tongue, child" Jubstacheit said from his seat. "You are letting your pride overshadow your reason" he leveled his gaze upon Lorelei. "We have already contacted a freelance to hunt down this unusual servant, and we have contacted the Holy Church of the incursion"

"A-A Fr-Freelance!" Lorelei exploded. "Some paltry Enforcer is taking my place!?" She rounded upon the Einzbern patriarch. "Who!? Who have you-!?"

"Miss Blue" Jubstacheit calmly answered. "The wielder of the Fifth Magic"

"Her!?" Lorelei asked incredulously. "Knowing her, she would rather destroy the target than capture him alive" she said with a disdainful sniff and upturn of her nose. "She's good for nothing but destruction, and that's all good against the Ancestor, but the servant should be taken in alive!"

"It is fine as long as a body is recovered, we have already stressed that with her" Jubstacheit and said a wave of his hand as he began to stand up. "Now if you will all excuse me, I have far more pressing matters to attend to back in Germany"

"Like preparing for the Fifth Holy Grail War?" Lord El-Melloi spat out in disgust. "What are you thinking; starting it up again after only ten years when it should only happen every fifty years?"

"A winner must be decided" the old patriarch answered before leaving the room. The rest of the other Lords also began filing out, some talking to one another, others outright leaving without as much as a 'goodbye'. Lorelei was still in the room when all of the other Lords were long gone, deep in thought about what to do now.

Another scowl formed upon her lips; once again, the pain in her chest intensified as her pride was being subjugated. With a flick of her hand, the table in front of her was smashed to pieces in a heartbeat.

'_Let them try' _she thought darkly as she herself finally left as well, the doors closing with a resounding 'BOOM' behind her. _'A Barthomeloi must stand above the others'_

**(Scene Break)**

Outside of the Clock Tower, currently flying through the air was one man who looked like he was he was just coming to the end of a vigorous middle age. Wearing a suit over his broad frame and a trench coat over it, he appeared to look like a statesman just about from any government. But the man was no member of any government; in fact, he was not even human; he was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

'_So the Demon Emperor has arrived' _he thought with another smile. _'I wonder how Gaia and Alaya will react'_ the Apostle gave another laugh as he continued flying through the air, one hand coming up to hold his hat in place. _'Things are about to get very interesting' _

Without a sound, Zelretch dropped back down onto the ground, his plan going smoothly already. The others have yet to notice his presence, and with quick movement, he secured his newest victim.

"Hello, Department Head of Spiritual Evocation!" Zelretch greeted loudly as he grabbed the man by the shoulder and threw him through a portal that he just conjured up. Than other man did not even have time to vocalize his surprise before he disappeared

"L-Lord Ze-Zelretch!" the second person in the room greeted in a tiny voice, fear causing him to stutter. "H-How wond-wonderful fo-for you t-to return..." the man gave a squeak of fear as Zelretch grabbed him by the shoulder as well.

"You need to show less fear... I know just what to do!" Zelretch placed his index and middle finger upon the center of the man's forehead.

The man attempted to struggle for a second before going lax as his eyes rolled back into his head. His body began to convulse slightly so Zelretch had to hold him more tightly. After a moment, the man's body stopped twitching and became lax once more.

Zelretch slowly released the man, but one hand still holding him up slightly. A second later, the man opened his eyes once more and literally jumped out of Zelretch's arm and struck some kind of poise with his fists upon his waist, elbows pointing outwards to the sides, his back was ramrod straight, and he had a look of intense thought upon his face, as if he was gazing at something far away.

Suddenly, the man turned to Zelretch; "I'm a man!" he declared, looking down at himself. "And a man doesn't need a shirt! That's what chest hair is for!" with that, he ripped off his lab coat and the shirt and tie underneath. "I need to grow a mustache!" he said as one hand came up to rub upon the area between his mouth and nose. "... I'm going to wrestle a shark now!" with a nod at his new goal, the man left the room with a glint in his eyes and a look of determination upon his face.

"Well, I must say; I would pay to see that happen" Zelretch commented in the ensuing silence of the empty room, with a cursory look upon the pocket watch he carried, he left once more, taking care to leave through the door this time. "Best be off; I wonder how that 'Master Chief' is doing in his war?" he asked himself as he left via portal.

**(Scene Break)**

**Third Person POV**

**Upon the Intangible Land Mass of Akasha**

'_What is this? What is this 'anomaly'? Who is the cause of this?' _a swirling mass thought to itself.

'_One human. A human who is the anomaly. Anomalies must be destroyed to preserve the sanctity of the earth. But is it a malignant anomaly? Perhaps it could be useful, but are there paradoxes? Paradoxes must be crushed at all costs. The spirits are restless, but not endangered in any way. Although, he is breaking the current established order of the earth. But it is also possible to form the laws around the anomaly as well. What is his purpose here? What does he plan to gain from entering this world? Will it be necessary to call upon my Beast? Will destruction of parts of my own self save the world?' _it commented as it tried to understand its next procedure. Energies within the mass were shaking now.

'_Hold on!' _A new voice broke in. The swirling mass of intangible energy almost seemed to give pause as a second, slightly smaller mass of energy joined it. _'You can't just erase him!'_

'_Anomalies are a threat to the continued existence of the earth, THEY will be destroyed!' _the first one answered to the outcry of the second. _'The protection of the world is tantamount to the continued existence of the humans as well'_

'_But I've already chosen my Saviour!' _the second mass of energy pulsed an angry red. _'Why won't Gaia-nee just my nii-sama finally die the hero's death he deserves?'_

'_He poses a threat to me' _Gaia explained calmly, its form glowing a soft blue. _'All threats are destroyed, no matter how large or insignificant. His powers pose too much of an abnormality'_

'_Then if you try to destroy him, I will send my own agents to protect him!' _the second one declared. _'He must live, and such, erasing him would destroy humanity, and for humanity to survive, he shall be protected'_

'_Stop being so childish, Alaya-imouto' _the larger mass of energy finally snapped at the smaller one, turning a slight shade of pink as it did so. _'This kind of contention will destroy us both!'_

'_If he lives, I will live as well' _Alaya answered simply. _'Destroying him will lead to the destruction of all of humanity, and the corruption of the world as well'_

'_You can prove this how?' _Gaia asked.

'_Within the Akashic Library, there is the written tale of all heroes; past, present, and future. His role in the future will shape the war against the corruption of the entire galaxy... the Earth included'_ Alaya stressed the danger to Gaia herself if she were to erase the human from this world. _'I shall show you'_

There was a blinding light and suddenly, the two swirling masses of energy were replaced with human shapes; a tall brunette woman that had hair that fell to mid-back was wearing a white dress that reached to her ankles and simple leather sandals, and standing next to her was another woman, younger than the first and wearing a school uniform that consisted of a white blouse, a red tie, a tan school jacket, a short, tan coloured, checkered skirt, white knee socks, and black flats.

The two of them appeared before two extremely large doors, guarded by twenty beings that looked human as well. The guards saluted as the doors opened and the two of them passed through.

"Why do you insist on wearing that?" Gaia asked, looking disapprovingly at Alaya's clothes.

"It's what seems to be most common in the human unconscious at the moment" she answered as she gave an experimental twirl. "I find it cute"

"No matter, where is the proof that you said you would be able to produce to me to spare the human?" Gaia asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Alaya a pointed look.

"It is right here" Alaya said as she pulled a book from thin air. "This proves his importance to both of us"

"... Fine, we'll keep him... for now" Gaia said with a sigh as she finished reading and the book disappeared from her hands. "Although you forgot to mention that he could also be the catalyst that will destroy the world..."

"Did I?" Alaya asked, giving a shameless chuckle as one hand came up to rub the back of her head. "Must have slipped my proverbial mind!"

"He's going to need adjustment to this world" Gaia said thoughtfully, resting her head in the palm of one hand. "Hm, the abnormalities could be adjusted to fit the parameters here..."

"That's the inner spirit!" Alaya said happily, slightly beginning to jump around in excitement.

"One wrong move and the White Beast shall consume him" Gaia warned. "Not even you can stop Primate Murder before he is done"

"Don't worry, Gaia-nee" Alaya said cheerfully. "... I'm sure he is strong enough on his own to kill that pitiful dog you call a servant"

"What?" Gaia asked incredulously, turning back to face Alaya, but she was no longer there.

**(Scene Break)**

**Third Person POV**

'_So the body disappeared during the fight, but it is likely that he is still alive' _a young woman thought to herself as she stood upon the desolated ground that used to be part of the gardens that surrounded the Oxford University. _'So where would he go? Maybe I could pick up a trace of his magecraft... Uh, I wish I was more flexible like nee-san!'_ the young woman was frowning now as thoughts of her sister began to fill her head. _'Let's try Reading the Past'_

**(Scene Break)**

**Lelouch's POV**

"Well... Alan" the woman in the middle said after a short pause from my introduction, she didn't seem to believe my name was truly Alan. "Care to explain how you were found upon our shores?"

"I was... in a fight" I answered. "... A fight against an Apostle, I was forced to try to escape its clutches, I must have fallen unconscious during my escape" it was close enough to the truth that I could easily get away with it. Hopefully the way one turns into a Dead Apostle is through actually dying first, because if it is through the draining of blood, then I could be counted as one, although Eva's drinking has never had any side effects other than a slight bout of nausea.

"Quite lucky of you to not have had any open wounds" the first one spoke again. "You are a magus from the Association, correct?"

"That is correct... elder" I answered. "Forgive me, but may I ask a question?"

"Within limits" the first one said as he gave a slight nod of consent.

"Where exactly am I" I asked. "I know you all must be magus as well, but who exactly are you all, you do not seem to be affiliated with the Association?" I paused in thought. "Are you perhaps hiding from the Association?"

"Hiding!?" barked the third one. "No boy, we just want nothing to do with the machinations of the Clock Tower... and you should take that as a warning" the man paused as he scrutinized me further. "But if what you say is true, and you were able to fight an Apostle, you must already be indentured to one of those so-called Lords"

Well this is interesting, not only are they an isolated community, they have little respect towards the centralized power of this reality. It looks like I have found a possible safe haven for now. Maybe I could even hide here for a while and wait out any possible searching parties.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but when will I be well enough to leave?" I asked. At my question, the three of them shared a look.

"Leave?" the third one repeated incredulously. "You're not leaving anytime soon"

"Pardon?" I asked, that didn't sound good. "What do you mean 'not leaving anytime soon'?"

"We're a self-isolated community outside the boundaries and the rules of the Mage's Association and since you have admitted to being a member of said organization, we're afraid we can't let you leave" the first elder explained. "You must understand; our security is more important than your freedom"

"Am I to be confined in this village for the rest of my life?" I asked incredulously. Great, I might actually have to go with Evangeline's suggestion of killing everyone to make my escape.

"Yes you will" the second elder answered this time. "But take heart, our village is full of beautiful young, healthy woman who would be glad at the chance of marriage with a magus as strong as you" she paused as she gestured behind me. "Even Bazett already seems interested, and she's been stuck in her books since she was young" she paused as she stood up from the table. "Welcome to the Fragarach Clan"

I gave the young woman behind be a surprised look and was rewarded with her turning bright red and shifting away from me, trying to hide her blushing face.

"_**Marriage proposals are being thrown at you from left and right" **_Lasciel commented. _**"That's been happening to you quite frequently now that you started dimension hopping... I wonder why"**_

'_You're not really helping the situation right now' _I said as I began to massage away the beginnings of a long headache. _'It's like when I first visited the Demon World and was almost instantly forced into marriage to Zazie'_

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**FangKing2, sh8ad8ow, Rei Rusuragi & Klynsma76: Thank you**

**Fg7dragon: Thanks for the information, I took most of it to heart and was great in helping me shape the foundation of this story. Though I am very leery towards Lelouch getting a crest due to the fact that he's already overpowered as it is; he's got the teachings of Evangeline, his ESP ability, and his Fallen Angel magic. The only thing that could outright kill him are Zelretch himself, Crimson Moon, and possibly Miss Blue.**

**MM Browsing: Yes, that is quite funny, even though I was not planning it like that. Lelouch does not have awakened mode due to the fact that Mishap diverged right before he did, and so he does not get the ESP wings. **

**About Tsukihime, since there are no dates per se, I need to come up with a timeline to work the story around, favourable it would be Tsukihime forst and than F/SN. So that I could work Lorelei better into the story.**


	3. Second Night

**Oh God, This chapter... I had a really tough time deciding if I should have gone with this chapter the way I did; everything in context is questionable, and to me, it just seems very awkward, but I couldn't really do it any other way because I already had things planned out for certain characters and it had to happen now. The main problem here is the way I portrayed the Fragarach Clan... and what I did to Bazett.**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will have all that fighting and violence, no killing though, those characters are still needed for a later date. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love Is In the Air... Or Is It Blood?**

**Lelouch's POV**

With those final words from the female elder, it appears that my impromptu meeting with them was over. Quite fast, not even a set of ground rules so to speak, or anything else, just like that, I was released from the building and set off wandering the hidden community.

Walking through the village, I saw many more people than when I was on my way to the meeting earlier; they must have all been hiding and waiting for 'the all clear' before showing themselves to me. The people living here seemed content with their way of life... though; the fact that they are born here and have never seen any other kind of life outside this community may have played a big part in their mentality. Come to think of it; how do they procreate? They have been isolated for so long, are there many cases of incest then?

'_**Or maybe they take the people that they need to procreate' **_Lasciel supplied. _**'Similar to the way the Amazons procreated... just without the killing of the male after intercourse'**_

'_Well, I'm sure _that _doesn't happen, since there are two male elders' _I said with a roll of my eyes, turning to watch as a group of four children ran past me; they seem normal enough. Maybe I could find some of the others who were not originally from the clan and wrangle some information out of them.

There also seem to be an abundant amount of females between the ages of fifteen to eighteen from such a small community; I can see them watching me from the corner of my eye. There also were several boys their age as well, but were a definite minority; about two girls to every boy, and there was about only three of them from as far as I could see.

"Hey!" a new voice broke through the almost tranquil atmosphere. "You need to come back to your room" I looked over to see the girl called Bazett coming my way. I also noticed that once she made her presence known, the group of girls all began whispering; even the boys were snickering slightly.

I wonder what that was all about. Bazett finally arrived in front of my, but by the time she got here, her face had turned a shade of light red in either embarrassment or anger, I could not tell. What I could tell though, was that she was trying very valiantly to hide her emotions behind a mask, but her red face and clenched fists were giving her away effortlessly.

"Why?" I asked her. I heard a giggle come from behind me. "I thought I was allowed to familiarize myself with the community"

"Yes, but before that, you are being moved?" she answered. "I'm to show you to your new place of stay" she gestured with one hand. "Let's go" she tone cold and demanding.

"Couldn't it wait until later?" I asked. "The only things I have are already on my person, I have nothing to pack or anything like that" I said, gesturing to my attire. "Come to think of it, since you're already here, would you mind being my guide for awhile?" Bazett gave a shocked looked and turned red once more.

"Excuse me" another voice cut in, I turned around to face the source. "But if you're looking for a guide, why don't come with one of us?" another girl had come up behind me; she was a brunette with almond colored eyes and wearing a plaid skirt with a white blouse and a brown cardigan on top of that. "My name is Lily" she said with a slight curtsy. "And one of us would be far better company than her" she gave a disdainful – almost sniff – look at Bazett.

Without turning back around, I could easily tell that Bazett was currently going through several shades of red again. I could also tell that she had been taking this kind of verbal abuse for a while from the lack of comment from her part. I narrowed my eyes slightly; people like this were far too common in the imperial court, another good reason why I had most of them either kill or turned into menial slaves.

I shot a look over at Bazett to see that she was not in fact red with anger, but biting her lip and with her head slightly bowed and turned to the side, looking at anything and everything but at me. I could also see that the group of girls were slowly making their way closer. This looked like a case of one girl being a social outcast in some sense, and has been getting bullied for some perceived flaw within them.

"Actually" I said, turning back to the newcomer. "Thank you for the offer, Lily" I said, tipping my head at her for the offer. "But I think I will accompany Bazett for a while longer" I gave a slight nod at Bazett, whose head shot up in surprise. "In fact, we were just on our way; shall we?" I said; the last part directed at Bazett.

"Um, ah... Y-Yes" she finished lamely after a moment of her being tied. "Le-Let's go" with that, she promptly turned around and began walking at a brisk pace away from the scene.

"It was nice meeting you, Lily" I said, giving another short nod at her. "But my guide has quite the set of legs on her as she has already crossed several meters of dirt" I gave a short bow to her. "Perhaps some other time maybe?"

With that, I turned around and left the stunned girl where she was and chased after my impromptu guide. She was indeed fast; already, she was much farther ahead, but seemed to be slowing down as I was catching up to her.

"Thank you" I heard her whisper quietly in the ensuing silence as the two of us walked aimlessly through the village community. "For what you did" she elaborated as she continued forward, her hands clasped in front of her and her head bowed. I remained silent as I walked beside her, no trance of her earlier attitude evident in her current mannerism.

A moment later, she had seemed to get a hold of herself once more; her head came back up, and her face was no longer red; "I am Bazett Fraga McRemitz" she introduced herself, offering me her hand. "It's nice to meet you"

"Hello, I'm... Alan Spencer" I caught myself at the last moment before actually using my real name. "It's nice to meet you as well" I took the proffered hand and shook it. She had quite the grip I must say.

**(Scene Break)**

"So what's it like?" Bazett asked me as she leaned against the dresser of my new room. After our initial meeting earlier today, and then the slight confrontation in the courtyard in the late morning, Bazett had changed from the cold, aloof young woman to just another teenager, or as regular as one gets in a secluded magician village off the coast of northern Ireland.

"'What's it like' what?" I asked, turning to her from the desk in the room. I didn't even question why she was currently in the room with me; after she became my new guide, we just seemed to be more or less stuck together for the rest of the day; this was even her family's house. It appears that the elders are really pushing for me to marry into the clan, and fast too.

"The outside world" she answered, pulling a book out as she did so and turning to an unspecified page of it. I was able to make out a title though; _Great Legends, Myths and Heroes_.

"It's... well..." I trailed off, unsure as to how to respond to such a question. "In a way, it's not that much different than what's already in this community" I continued hesitantly. "There's... a much more variety of things out there; in people, places, things, foods... in a way, it's a whole new world" I paused in thought. "Why do you want to know?"

"N-Nothing" she answered, backing away slightly as she closed her book. "Nothing at all" she repeated, this time making a quick exit from my room as she did so.

Well that was odd, but it did raise some interesting insights towards my most probable wife candidate.

"_**You don't seemed even fazed by that fact anymore" **_Lasciel noted with a hint of amusement, appearing before me once more, this time sitting upon my bed, a smile upon her face. _**"If I remember correctly, and I do, you went kicking and screaming as the current Patriarch of the Demon Realm literally carried you above his head towards the awaiting bride at the altar"**_

I scowled at the hallucination. _"That was not a fun moment"_ I growled out, suppressing a slight shiver at the thought of being forced into marriage and then expected to sire children with the countless concubines within the castle that were chosen specifically for me. _"I could have remained there for who knows how long"_

"_**Actually" **_Lasciel said, laughing slightly. _**"You would have only remained there for two to three weeks at the most" **_Lasciel gave me a playful smirk. _**"Just enough time for you to have had at least bedded the majority of the concubines and several times with Ms. Rainyday; to ensure success after all"**_

I had nothing to say in answer to that statement, so instead, I proceeded to drop my head upon the wooden desk. It hurt, but it also somewhat dulled the incoming headache.

"_**Where's Evangeline?" **_ I asked. _**"I haven't seen any sign of her since the meeting"**_

It was also at that exact moment that a shadow cast from the lamp on my desk detached itself from the rest of the shadows upon the wall and moved down until it was a black pool upon the carpet floor. From the shadowy pool rose Evangeline, looking as child-like as ever. She even had her favorite doll in one hand; when had she had time to get that from her cottage, and how come I didn't notice it earlier?

"Having fun?" I asked, watching her closely, looking for any signs of her having possibly attacked any of the resident magicians and having partaken of their blood.

She gave me a hooded smile; "You don't have to be so suspicious all of the time, Lelouch" she calmly walked up to me and had to slightly go on tip-toe to hug me around my neck, her head level with mine. "The only blood I would ever drink now is yours" she whispered into my ear. With her arms still around my neck, she swung her body around the chair until she was sitting in my lap, having used my body as a fulcrum for it. "Your blood just tastes so sweet"

Well, I can honestly say that I am slightly unnerved by what she had just said; and the fact that a small ten year old girl was saying it while holding onto my neck did not make it any less grievous of a statement. I sighed as I grabbed her by the middle and picked her up and placed her sitting upon the desk edge instead of my lap. She had still yet to release my neck. So now I was slightly hunched forwards, our eyes locked between the distance of her arms.

"We still have an agreement, Evangeline" I said firmly, staring at her. "You only get blood every two weeks, no sooner than that, no later than that"

"But you still owe me for what you did to Nagi" Evangeline retorted, bending forward slightly to rest her face against my neck. "I demand compensation" her words were slightly muffled against the flesh of my neck. "And you already know that the only thing I will accept is blood" her tongue came out and give the jugular vein upon my neck a quick lick.

Throughout this entire time, I remained stock still, my face going completely neutral and hard; I was trying very hard not to shiver or show any signs of weakness to her at the moment. I calmly placed my own hands over her arms around my neck and tried to pry her off of me; that didn't seem to work as she just tightened her grip and burrowed her face further into my neck.

"Yes, but I think we're even now" I replied, I felt her head turning to look up at my face. "If you recall, you interfered with my transport and we ended up here. I also happen to be the one who saved you from being captured by the very anti-vampire magicians of this reality" I paused as I tried getting her to release me once more. That failed, and I receive a quick nip from her for my trouble. "So we are just about even now"

"That's not fair" she pouted, reverting back to her more childish personality; her random switches between acting far older than she appears and acting exactly as she appeared were disconcerting when she was in one of her moods, I sighed in relief as her slight split personality disorder saved my blood.

"It is entirely fair" I rebuked, finally able to have her release my neck and being able to sit back in my seat, my hands still on hers to ensure that she doesn't grab me once more. "We made a deal, an agreement, and you must uphold your end of it as well" I told her.

She gave another childish pout at me before disappearing from my sights once more by returning to the shadows. I sat back with a slight sigh of relief; sometimes I just don't know how Evangeline will react.

**(Scene Break)**

**Several Days Later**

So far I have had very little time out doors or underneath the sun as I was still slightly recuperating from my wounds, though I would make one or two forays out of the almost mansion-like house to get a layout of the community and make minute studies of the magical barrier surround the entire area. My only actual human contact from the past few day was Bazett, who would do visit once or twice a day, usually one of her many books wedged under her armpit.

Other than the fact that we would spend around twenty minutes or so talking about what life was outside; she would ask questions about countries, or certain major cities within those countries. Once or twice, when my food arrived, she would ask to join me for a meal.

I turned around from the desk at the sound of someone knocking upon the already opened door; in the doorway was Bazett once more, but this time she was carrying a silver tray with a covered platter, and a jug of some drink upon it. A quick look at my watch showed that it was around lunch time as well.

"Is that for me?" I asked gesturing with my head at the tray.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together" she answered, raising the tray slightly to hide her face behind the drink pitcher. "I-If that's okay with you" she finished awkwardly, what little of her face I saw was turning red once more.

"I would be delighted" I said with a smile, standing up from my seat and going over to Bazett. "Allow me" I said as I took the tray from her. "Ah, where were you planning to take this?" I asked, gesturing at the tray now in my hands.

"There's a special place that I want to show you" she said, shifting nervously, her head slightly bowed.

"Well, then please lead the way" I said, nudging her slightly with my shoulder as my hands were preoccupied.

"Um, yes" she mumbled, making an about face and began walking away down the hall.

As the two of us made our way through her home, I noted that I have yet to see any sign of her parents, several days have passed and I have yet to even know their names. Who was it that decided that I would be staying with her? I doubt her parents are okay with an unfamiliar man staying in the same house of their teenage daughter, then again, if they expected me to marry into the clan, getting to know their daughter now would be beneficial in the future...

Wait, am I actually thinking about going through with their absurd plan? Odd, I have never actual thought of female companionship or commitment in a marriage, though marriage in this society may be more of a political use than actual love, love just being a possible side effect. I've also never thought about staying any longer than a week at the most before attempting to leave.

Though, marrying Bazett seems very much like marrying either Kallen or Kaori; all three of them can be short-tempered and brash, but are very easily teased and to get under their skin. A straight to the point type of character, and marrying one of them would prove interesting, and I've already come to terms with the affection they held towards me.

"_**Awww, it seems that puberty has finally caught up with young Lulu" **_Lasciel commented in a sing-song tone of voice. _**"Though, you seem to be thinking more of long term commitment than just sex" **_Lasciel seemed to disapprove with the way my mind worked; she was the Fallen Angel of Lust after all.

_Hardy' _I answered, suppressing a slight snort. _'Just weighing the advantages any child of mine would gain from a union between me and any of the woman whom have showed an interest in me'_ it was more like a mental exercise really; a way for I to plot out any kind of possible future I would have in this reality; because there is very little doubt that I would actually agree and remain in this little forgotten corner of the world for the rest of my natural life.

Come to think of it; I have never really thought about the concepts of 'love'. Shirley's confession forced me to come to terms with what I felt for the girl, but I never tried to find a partner to spend my life with.

Rivalz would always go on and on about the latest beauty he saw from somewhere and how he wished he could have the chance to go out with them, but that seemed more shallow than what 'love' is defined, more like lust of the body.

Speaking of bodies... Bazett seemed to wear nothing but the form fitting, almost strict clothing of a businesswoman. I paid far too much attention to her hips as we walked, but I chalked that up to seeing what an offspring from the two of us would inherit.

"Ms. McRemitz" I said to the young woman leading me down a dirt road. "What exactly does your clan's magic specialize in?" I paused as we walked up several wore stone steps, our destination seems to be a hill near the sea; I could smell it from here already. "And how exactly do you yourself feel about the whole marriage thing, about me staying and entering the clan?"

"Um, please call me Bazett; calling me Miss McRemitz makes me sound old" she answered, giving me another shy look over her shoulder. "And our clan specializes in mystic runes and the use of the ancient Noble Phantasm Fragarach"

"'Noble Phantasm Fragarach'?" I repeated as a question. "What is that sounds like a weapon?"

"That's because it is" she answered, thing time giving me a weird look. "It's a weapon only our family can produce due to the loyalty we showed to the gods during the Age of the Gods, only one of our linage can produce the weapon" she said that part with a lot of pride in her voice, seeming to stand up straighter as she did. "Oh, we're here!" she said, coming to a stop.

The location we had come to was – as I had thought originally – a hill, but it was a hill on top of a cliff overlooking the North Atlantic Ocean, looking down, I could see the waves crash upon the rock. A stunning view of the ocean as far as the eye could see, and the smell of salt in the air was refreshing.

Bazett led me over to a grassy section of the cliff and sat down, gesturing for me to join her.

I slightly raised an eyebrow before joining her, making sure to not dislodge the contents of the covered tray. "You still haven't answered my last question" I noted to her as I set the tray upon the grass.

"Haven't I?" she asked, looking nervously at me once more. "Could have sworn I already did…"

"No, you haven't" I confirmed for her, though I knew by now that she was just stalling for time at the moment. "So…" I said as I laced my fingers together behind my head and sat back, making sure not to knock anything on the tray over as I did so. "Do you really want to get married that much, to a complete stranger nonetheless, well, not a stranger, but someone even less than an acquaintance?"

"…" she said nothing, only looking away, out to the sea. "… Do you believe in 'Love at First Sight'?" she eventually asked, still not looking at me when she spoke, her voice a whisper. "Have you ever had that feeling that the person you just met will be the one whom you would spend the rest of your life with?"

"Honestly?" I asked, watching her face closely for her reaction. "No. I've never had that feeling in my life" I answered, seeing her face slightly fall in disappointment.

This was escalating rather quickly; too quickly for my liking. This was quite similar to the way that Shirley fell in love with me; I had done a simple act of trying to speed up traffic, and she had interpreted in her own mind into something else and had fallen in love with me after that. Though, even this seems ridiculous; I really haven't done anything since I've arrived here, there was nothing she could judge me on my character for… she doesn't even know my real name yet.

"I never did as well…" she said quietly. "That is, until now" she explained, confirming my earlier thought.

"I'm sorry" I said with finality. "But I can't return your feelings" I said, my face reverting to a neutral mask. "I'm sorry" I repeated.

"Maybe in a-" she tried arguing the case, trying to let me see her side of the story, that maybe in a few weeks or months I would feel differently, but I already knew what the ending of that story will be; nothing but heartache, sadness, and then finally, a broken death caused by my failures once more.

I swore no one else will have to fall with me, and I had already failed that once; I just couldn't explain it to her without bringing into question my so-called past and the fake story I wove for my current identity.

"I'm-" I was about to repeat myself a second time; there was nothing else I could say to a young woman who just had their heart shattered without even a chance at her own happiness, but I just closed my mouth as she finally turned to face me.

Her eyes were beginning to red, and she quickly tucked her face into her knees; "You were the first…" her words were muffled by her knees. I gave her a curious look. "The first person around my age to speak with me like I was actually a person in such a long time" she continued. "It's been so long since I could just talk without being treated like I didn't belong" her voice was beginning to crack. "I always knew I didn't belong; I was always quiet and didn't like participating with the other kids… I was so alone"

I… I didn't have say anything in response to her plight, _what _could I say in this scenario? Saying "There, there" and followed by a pat on the back seems even more inconsiderate to her already than my trampling of her fledging feelings. I was a lifeline to her, and I was cutting the rope she was holding.

"Until the day I found you washed up upon the shore" she continued. I gave a start; they never did fully explain exactly who had found me. "When I was given the job of nursing you, I was ecstatic; I had the chance to make a great first impression… You look a lot younger when you are sleeping, did you know that?" blushing as she looked up from her knees, her eyes still tinged red, though a small smile had come to adorn her tear-stricken face. "Then when you stood up for me at the courtyard… I was so happy, I had butterflies in my stomach; maybe I really had a chance, maybe you would choose me over them, maybe I could be with the one I had come to love"

It was at this point that I came to realize that she was wrong; she hadn't fallen in love with me, but she just sought companionship in her life, and she didn't want that chance of companionship to slip through her fingers, so she was willing to give her freedom to the first random stranger that treated her like a person; I have no idea as to what she has been through her life, but the wounds upon her psyche are so entrenched... but I knew that having anything to do with me would end in misery, she didn't, but I did.

"Is it because my breasts aren't big enough for your liking?" she suddenly asked, all trace of sadness gone and replaced with anger and condemnation.

"… What!?" I wasn't able to say much in response to the sudden change in behavior, A look of confusion on my face; the topic seemingly to come right out of left field so to speak.

"I've heard that guys are into those things…" she mumbled.

"Please do not think of me so shallow" I said with a sigh. Even though there was good reason for such a thought; some of us are pigs, and they don't bother to even deny it. "… But, I'm sorry once more" I said with another sigh, instantly, Bazett once more curled up in her spot. "But it's just not… advisable to interest yourself with me"

"Why!?" she asked. "Why wouldn't you accept my feelings!?" that part was nearly screamed at me. "At least give me a reason… please" it came out as a whisper. I could see the way this was affecting her mentally; this was the ultimate rejection for her, already a social outcast within an already small setting, this final rejection was destroying her from the inside, and it was destroying me too, because I knew I could help… but the risks to her if I were to help in anyway far out-shadow any benefits she would get from a fake marriage between the two of us, or from the current – almost – friendship between us.

I opened my mouth to answer, but what I was about to say was drowned out by what happened next…

**(Scene Break)**

**Third Person POV**

**With Aoko Aozaki**

The woman in question had spent the majority of the past few days scouring over most of northern United Kingdom in search of her apparently illusive prey.

'_Where could he be?' _she asked herself, getting frustrated at her lack of leads, even after having used her true sorcery to deduce the general direction in which the sealing designation had escaped to. _'He's somewhere north-west of Great Britain, but I've flown up and down the coast several times already, even checking the major cities'_

The woman having travelled to Ireland to continue the hunt, but finding absolutely nothing on her target's whereabouts or anyone having even seen a hair from his head. She was starting to get annoyed with all of her fruitless searching, and usually when she got annoyed, things tended to blow up.

Today was going to be another day of searching and frustration… or so she thought; before finding a large bounded field on the very tip of Northern Ireland.

'_What is this doing here?'_ she asked herself. _'Hm, I remember being told once that there lived a group of magus here whom were able to wield a Noble Phantasm… what were they called again? Was it Frago… or Friga?'_ Aoko gave pause as her face scrunched up in thought._ 'I should have paid more attention during those lectures back at the Clock Tower!'_ she wailed to herself after not arriving to an answer.

Getting a hold of herself once more, she approached the bounded field. _'Should I ask nicely or not?' _she asked herself before giving a shrug and pulling her right fist back in a punch. A second later her fist seemed to connect with an invisible wall before there was the sound of an explosion similar to a rocket being fired as her fist flared red, and then there was the sound of glass shattering and the surface that her fist had connected too turned visible as shimmering light before breaking away and disappearing.

'_There we go' _she commented as she took a look at the new scenery before her; she happened to be somewhere near the coat from the smell in the air, and there happen to be two people sitting together very close to where she had entered from; one was female and looked to be in her late teens with purple-ish hair, and the other person before her was male with ebony hair and vivid purple eyes.

'_Hold on…' _Aoko thought to herself as her eyes went back to the male for a better look. _'… That's him!' _and so it was, the man fit the description she was given almost down to the clothes he was wearing. Aoko, not believing her luck gave a slight shout of triumph before shouting at the man; "Come quietly or I will be forced to use extreme measures" she said, remembering the warning of a possible Ancestor involved as well. And in complete contradiction to what she had just said; she immediately dashed forward, already finished casting.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Sh8ado8w: Thank you, and well, as they say; 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'**

**Fg7dragon: Thanks again for the help. I found a simply way for him to get a crest; the markings on his arms that represent his mastery of Magia Erebea could be a pseudo-crest as they hold the accumulated knowledge of how to use Magia Erebea, similar in the way that a Magus Crest holds all of their line's power.**

**Raidentensho: Sadly, from what I have learned from the Type Moon Wikia is that the Fragarach is a Mystic Code that could only have ONE user per generation, so Lelouch will be unable to use it. Another thing is that Lelouch has made only three pactios (I won't tell with who, that would spoil The Mishap), but Lelouch has always been a lone wolf, and pactio is a completely different magic from a different reality, and such would not fit in with the Nasu-verse.**

**OBSERVOR01: Well, the only way her could possibly gain his wings is from either fighting Aoko, or battling Servants during the War… *hint, hint, nudge, nudge***

**MM Browsing: No, Evangeline and Lelouch have not made a pactio, instead, they have a written agreement drawn in blood. Yes, Lord Melloi is Waver. Well, Lelouch thinks she's dead. Well, the Grail choses people, not Alaya, and since he's going to be the master of Caster, that's redundant. Yes, I'm palying around with it because this is going to be a harem fic, just a matter of time before the entire harem is shown… BWAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh god, the amount of power his children will have if he ever does settle down will be catastrophic.**

**Orchamus: Yep, the women are all chasing after him… for many different reasons I might add, but that just makes things… that much more interesting in the end.**

**Fray: thank you.**


	4. Third Night

***BLINK BLINK* Oh Look, an update.**

**Hello, Desodus here once more. Been a while, but I'm back… I think. I just have weird writer's block; I can easily write around 2-3k words, but then anything after that takes a really long time, as if the gumption within me has been sapped.**

**So, I have a question for the readers; If JULIA Caesar or CG ZERO were to be summoned, what would your thoughts be on it? Granted, I will have to really mess with things from canon to do it, but I really wish to do it. The problem is that CG ZERO will be summoned as Assassin, but I am not sure what class a female Julius Caesar would be summoned into.**

**The other thing is I could have CG ZERO summoned as Avenger and REALLY screw up the Grail War. But the problem with that is; WHY THE HELL IS CG ZERO EVEN SUMMONED; WHAT POSSIBLE WISH DOES HE HAVE?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chivalry is Dead… I Think**

**Lelouch's POV**

How swell, it seems appropriate that it was at this moment that someone arrives and attempts to kill me for transgressions I didn't even know I have committed. Telling me to comply and to surrender myself, but then proceeding to attack me was contradictory. It appears that the so called 'Clock Tower' had finally found me, no doubt planning to kill Evangeline for being a vampire and me for being her 'servant'.

Without thinking, I grabbed the stunned Bazett and jumped away from our current position upon the grass, just seconds before the random woman struck the ground where I had been sitting with her fist… causing the entire area to shake and crumble away as the grassy cliff exploded.

Well damn, I don't think even my geass at full power could do that much damage. I noted as I landed and as gently as I could, depositing Bazett back upon solid ground.

"Wh-Who is she?" Bazett was able to choke out. Still in slight shock at the sudden turn of events it seems. "What is she doing here?" the woman in question was different than the one I had fought back in London, for one, this woman was far older and had long red hair, and another thing was that she was far more casual in dress.

"I have no idea" I answered; it wasn't a lie per se, but what else could I say in my own defense?

"It seems that they weren't kidding when they told me to be wary of you" the redheaded woman called out, gesturing at the destruction around her. "Not many could have been able to survive, let alone dodge one of my strikes" she complemented. "Now try dodging this!" she declared with all seriousness.

With that, once more, she came at me again; her movements were fast, very fast, and her punches were powerful; even that evident from the magical circles that emitted from her fist that seemed to cause untold destruction wherever they struck.

There was no time to call up any kind of magic to defend me this time; my current opponent was on a completely different level. I was forced to rely almost a hundred percent on the physical training I undertook while in Mundus Magicas and upon the meager knowledge on Wing Chun that I had yet to expand upon since leaving Academy City; in hindsight, I should have pushed myself in my martial arts studies as much as I did with the magical ones. I relied heavily upon Geass to make up that weakness.

I utilized my geass to its fullest capacity, something I haven't done since fighting against all four versions of Fate as once, and even then, I was able to cast magic in response to their magical attacks. Here, I'm not sure what kind of casting system they had, but it was almost like she wasn't casting magic at all, it almost seemed like her fists were truly capable in destroying meters of rock in a single punch… almost.

The magical circles I had seen earlier were present upon each strike, and even when her fist connected with thin air, almost like a rocket burner, a flash of intense heat would pass by, causing me to sweat that much more as I escaped getting my faced burned off my centimeters.

Just how exactly was she casting her magic? I doubt even Evangeline would be able to match her in a close-range fight. I cast my fists on fire and continued attacking like that, though it didn't seem to bother the woman at all, instead, it was almost like she got even more enjoyment out of my actions.

Every one of my attacks were easily dodged by her, several times she came very close to grabbing a hold onto my arm, the entire time, she had on a look of glee; like the proverbial child in the candy store. It was very frustrating in fact; she didn't bat an eye as my hands began to emit flames.

I ducked underneath another one of her punches before my eyes widened at the sudden appearance of her leg coming right at my head. With no time to dodge, I moved into the strike and used my right forearm to guard my body from the full impact of the kick. I felt whatever attack she used clip my back, sending me sprawling across the ground.

I was still trying to clear the spots from my eyesight when I saw her once more come at me. a foot before her fist connected with my face, she was shoulder tackled to the side, standing where the redhead had just been was now Bazett, giving the older woman a glare.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she declared hotly."Who do you think you are, invading our territory and destroying out bounded field?"

"Step aside girl" the redhead ordered. "This is Clock Tower business" she jerked her head at Bazett to move away, her face breaking into a frown when Bazett remained still, finally rolling her eyes. "The man behind you has a Sealing Designation on him" she explained, causing Bazett to give a look of shock to me; I have no idea what a 'Sealing Designation' was, so I was in the dark as to what they were currently talking about, though one thing I did know was that she was sent by the people who I had just escaped from… looks like they already found me.

"Now step aside" she ordered again.

"No!" Bazett answered defiantly. "I won't let you take him; I know what happens to Sealing Designations, and I refuse to let that happen to him"

One moment, the redheaded woman as standing several meters away, the next, she was standing right in front of Bazett; one hand holding her chin back to look her in the eyes. "I'm doing your people a favor by taking him out" she said darkly. "We have proof that he's in connection with a Dead Apostle Ancestor, I bet he was planning to turn all of you into his master's servants"

I think it was time to make my escape while she was distracted, though I felt bad for using Bazett as a distraction; there was no other way for her to no longer be involved with me; better to think I was a villain. I righted myself and took a running jump from the top of the hill/cliff towards the forests below.

"Son of a-" I heard the redhead say, but the rest of her curse was cut off as the wind whistled in my ears as I freefall down and away from her. Once I landed, I took off running once more, with the field down; I now had a very good chance of making my escape. It may be cowardly of me, but its best I wasn't anywhere nearby when the rest of the Fragarach Clan found out of the truth.

I was currently in a wooded area of Ireland as I continued running, not stopping or slowing down to take a look if she was still pursuing me. I didn't have that luxury of time.

"ARGH!" there was a shout from behind me, and suddenly, all of the trees to my immediate left were suddenly gone, literally blown away, all that remained for several meters in front of me were about two feet of the trunks left. That attack had just missed me too.

Definitely more powerful than the other woman I faced in London.

I continued running forward, but this time taking a completely random zigzag pattern that would hopefully confuse my pursuer enough to cause her to miss every attack.

Eventually, the tree cleared out and I was left running alongside a country road with zero obstacles to obscure my attacker's aim. I guess it was time to take to the sky; I geass jumped into the air and used my ESP ability to sustain myself up. The concept is very similar to having small rockets attacked to my thighs, propelling me forward through the air this time.

Hearing shouting below me, I looked down to see a group of Fraga converging upon my current location. How did they find me so fast; I have only been in the air for less than a minute. Hmm, I recall Bazett telling me something about how her family was also masters of runes… don't tell me those 'runes' also encompassed body enhancement as well?

But there was still no sign of the redheaded woman whom was sent after me.

I continued flying, scanning my surroundings looking for my pursuer, but the ground was blocked from me by the forest behind me. the small group below was still chasing me.

**BOOM!**

I turned around; there was a large explosion coming from somewhere in the forest as trees were literally being flattened and blown back. In the middle of the destruction was the redheaded woman, though I had no idea as to why she suddenly blew up part of the forest.

That was, until someone literally crashed into me. The body hit me from above, crashing on my head and the two of us almost plummeted to our deaths because of it. Only the fact that I was able to catch the person and exerted enough power to counteract the sudden fall did we not hit the ground like a pair of meteors.

It was while I was gaining altitude once more did I notice who was currently in my arms; it was Bazett of all people. There were scratches and bruises all over her exposed skin, and her left arm hung limp at an extremely odd angle; most likely broken. She also seemed to be fighting to stay conscious.

"Bazett!?" I half cried, half growled. "Bazett, stay with me!" she must have been fighting the redheaded woman in the forest; that was why there was all that destruction I just say. Why was she fighting her though? Was she trying to protect me? Hadn't I just pushed her away from me in the first place?

I was suddenly drawn out of my thoughts by the sudden explosion next to me. The shockwave from it sent me flying head over heels through the air. I eventually righted myself, luckily, I did not drop Bazett.

I carried Bazett in my arms as I flew away; the people below were still following, but were beginning to fall behind as I drew farther and farther away… well, all of them except one; the redheaded woman was still chasing, and she was gaining ground, even though she had to have been dozens of meters away at the beginning when she fought Bazett.

"Come back here and fight me!" I heard the woman yell, giving another one of her punches that that literally acted like missile launchers. The attack missed, but then it went through a cloud, causing it to breakup and return back to the tiny particles it was before.

Being hit by something like that would probably destroy me, but then it begs the question; how was Bazett still alive? Was she holding back then?

Was she trying to take me back alive?

"_**Possibly" **_Lasciel spoke up for the first time since the redhead showed herself. _**"Though then you must be extra careful in making sure you **_**aren't **_**captured"**_

'_No need to tell me the obvious' _I answered, slightly exasperated at the constant reminding.

"_**You could also attempt to fight her as well; you have wells of power you could dip into if need be" **_she said disdainfully. _**"Something you should have done earlier back in London I might add" **_she said with a bit of a huff. It looks like she was still mad at me for not going all out still.

'_You already know that prolonged fights would lead to just more enemies to fight in the end, why kill them when I could just evade?' _I asked; we have had this argument several times already, even Evangeline had joined in once or twice, always on Lasciel's side though. One of the few things that the two of them actually got along and agreed upon. _'Well, I don't have the time to enrage the ruling bodies of each reality without care' _I answered with a sigh. _'killing any of them would greatly escalate the manpower used to hunt me'_

"_**I highly doubt they have very much left to send after you if you beat the woman currently about to attempt to foot' **_Lasciel said with a very unfeminine snort.

'_What?' _ I so eloquently said, looking down just in time to see that the redhead had in fact actually caught up to my flying position and was now directly underneath me, I could visibly see her jumping to grab my foot, but having mistimed her jumps, I would already be several meters ahead after each jump.

Luckily for me, because if she _was _doing this properly, I would be already be back on the ground with several very painful broken limbs; I couldn't carry two people while flying, I just wasn't strong enough.

'_I guess I should speed it up then'_ I commented to Lasciel as I did just that.

"_**You've become far too careful" **_Lasciel commented in return. _**"Ever since entering Mundus Magica"**_

'_Of course I would be when entering a possibly hostile new world' _I answered. _'Who's stupid enough to rush headlong into things?'_

"_**No, I mean the fact that the last time you used any of your Hellfire was when you killed Kakine and the so-called 'Demon God'' **_Lasciel answered. _**"You've been heavily relying on the magic that Evangeline has taught you for the past little while"**_

I didn't answer as I was busily trying to lose the redheaded woman. Though, flying through a currently cloudless sky would be detrimental to that objective. So would be carrying an unconscious woman.

I need to find a place to set Bazett down, though, if I do that that would leave me open to a confrontation to my pursuer. My teeth almost grinded as I finally came to a decision; I dropped back down to the ground, using my geass to cushion the landing.

I gently placed Bazett upon the ground, making sure her broken arm was not crushed underneath the rest of her body before turning around and facing the woman. By now, she had caught up to me once more and was standing less than a meter from me. at this range, I sure that both of us had killing blows.

"I can see why the old fogies want you so badly" she noted to me. "Those runes your using to initiate flight are superb" she complimented. Well, that wasn't the _only_ reason as to why they would want me alive; I'm using science as a weapon against mages, and apparently, whatever Evangeline taught me was not common knowledge in this reality, plus I have a vampire residing in my shadow, and a Fallen Angel tied to my soul.

"Wait" I paused. "Old 'fogies'?" I asked. Who said that these days? "Never mind that" I said with a dismissive shake of my head; got to get back on track.

"So, last chance; give up now" she said, punching her right fist into the palm of her left hand in an attempt of threatening me. "Don't make this any harder than it already has to be; I've already spent the better part of two weeks looking for you"

I didn't say a thing in reply to her statement; instead, I tapped into Lasciel's magical powers. Black flames surrounded my form, flickering in and out, and settling around me like a cloak, complete with hood as well. "Achromatic Catharsis" I murmur, sweeping my right arm before me, opening the cloak of fire. With those words, my right hand, and the rest of the right side of my body became just bone, bone wreathed in black flames.

"Are you really human?" the woman asked after my sudden change. "You aren't maybe a demon is disguise, are you?"

"I have been called that before" I answered with a shrug. "Shall we?" I asked, gesturing with a slight tilt of my head at her direction.

"But of course" she said with a grin. "It's too bad though; you're pretty cute, you know?" she commented, causing me to raise an eyebrow under the hood in question.

A look of almost bloodthirstiness crossed her face as she raised her right arm in front of her; this time, I could visibly see the magic surrounding her entire arm.

"Let's fight!" she cried, dashing towards me at breakneck speeds.

Her earlier movements were noting compared to the way she attacked me now; I barely saw it coming, and half of the reason why I was still standing was because _I knew _it was coming in the first place. She punched at me, her fist just skimming my cheek, literally blowing away the left side of my flaming hood.

I jumped to the side as my hood re-grew. The object of this fight is to never ever engage in close quarters combat with her at all costs; my survival rate would skyrocket if I were to not be struck even once by her. Maybe there was a way to maybe tire her out before I was killed.

I gave the ground a light stomp. Pillars of black fire erupted from the earth itself and made their way towards my opponent. Instead of dodging like I thought she would, she responded in kind by punching the ground in front of herself; causing a great fissure to break out. I watched as out two attacks met and my mini-volcanoes were engulfed by the large fissure spreading outwards from her position.

Our eyes met and I saw her flash a wink at me.

Was she still playing with me then?

It appears it is now a matter of pride.

"_**Now is not the time to sink to the level of petty pride" **_Lasciel said with a note or urgency. _**"We must be gone!"**_

'_Aren't you the one who always complain about me not using my full power_ _when I'm in a fight?'_ I asked. _"You were also complaining earlier; what happened to all of that complaining now?'_

"… _**I am not sure if you can win" **_Lasciel answered quietly. _**"There's… something different about her"**_

'_You forget, Lasciel, I am also Zero, the man of miracles' _I answered teasingly.

I jumped away again as the woman made another charging attack at me. the only problem about me using Magia Erebea was the time it took for me to cast the spell in the first place; one does not simply have that kind of time during fights to the death, especially when any second wasted could lead to being captured.

Keeping this form was considerably draining upon my energy. With my geass activated, I was hard pressed to evade her explosive punches.

I guess it was time to try something new; I called forth a magnitude of black Sagitta Magicas and fired them en mass at my opponent as she came at me again.

She was fast, crossing the distance between us in record time, but she only made it halfway to me before my store of fire arrows met her forward charge.

She just literally ignored them, pretending like they didn't exist; blasting through the storm of fire like it was nothing and coming out the other end with not a single singe mark upon her or her clothing as she closed the already short distance between the two of us.

**(Scene Break)**

**Third Person POV**

**Somewhere in England**

A large white wolf ran at speeds surpassing all known limits as it ran with a single-minded objective. Behind the large wolf was the figure of a young girl around the age of fourteen running after the wolf.

"Where are you going, Primy?" the girl shouted as she cupped her mouth with her two hands. "Come back this instant!" she admonished, but to no avail as the large wolf continued on its path, ignoring everything else, though there was nothing technically willing to stop its course in the first place.

"Princess, please return to the castle!" a new voice broke in, and from behind the young girl were the figure of two men; one wore a black suit and carried a broadsword upon his back, while the second male was wearing what looked like a pirate costume. "Don't just chase after Primate Murder without knowing where he's going, just wait for him to return!" the one in black said again, trying to catch up to the girl.

if anyone were to see the sight now, they would be greeted with an almost comical scene as Primate Murder led the other two groups behind it as he continued running, but sadly, they were moving at such speeds that one would have not even a single idea that they were even there should they pass by.

Primate Murder was not disobeying his masters orders, but was just following the orders that he had be given since the dawn of his birth, the reason as to why he was created had finally come to the forefront once more.

Gaia had finally given an order at long last… her will be done.

**(Scene Break)**

**Back to Lelouch**

Without much left to do, I resorted to firing literally a barrage after barrage of either magical or ESP attacks in waves at her. There was no chance that I could survive a physical fight between the two of us.

What was odd was that the woman before me seemed to not care about the fight at all; she would break through me attacks, but not follow through to take me down, in fact, she would back off right after breaking through my attack.

Was she waiting for something or someone to appear? Though, I would not understand that train of thought; when she could easily overpower me in moments. Maybe she is unable to take me alive and is waiting for a partner to do so in her steed. If so, then where is that partner? We're in the middle of a field, not many places to hide here.

"Hey" the woman suddenly spoke up. "Do you want to follow me as I travel the world?" she asked out of the blue. "I can get your Sealing Designation easily revoked"

I quirked an eyebrow at her offer. "And why the sudden reversal of your stance now?" I asked.

"Well, you do have some really impressive magecraft, in fact, I have not a single clue as to how you are currently wearing a cloak of flames, or the fact that you look like you're being possessed, yet seem to be able to function properly" she answered, head resting in the palm of one hand.

"Usually, people like you whom have gotten this far in your magecraft have been on the Most Wanted List for years usually" she continued. "And it's especially weird that the Lords call me in for no-named Sealing Designation that even I haven't heard of" she paused as she gave me a cursory glance. "Is it true?"

"What is?" I asked in return, not sure what she meant by the question.

"That you actually beat 'Little Miss Dead Apostle Hunter'?" she asked as she gave a laugh that left her clutching her stomach; I was not seeing the humor though.

"… Yes?" I ventured, not really sure, but the woman before was most likely referencing the one whom took an almost personal offence to me and to Evangeline, well, especially to Evangeline.

Speaking of little Eva; where was she? I'm pretty sure she's not in my shadow, so that means she has to be somewhere nearby. My mind tried to figure out how much magical power Eva had in her system to do anything; she did drink from me a couple of weeks of ago, so she should be running out around today or later tomorrow.

My redheaded attacker gave another laugh. "So what exactly are you?" she asked again. "I can feel your magecraft, and I can see your magecraft, but what my two senses are telling me contradict each other"

I had no idea as to what she meant, so I remained silent.

**(Scene Break)**

**With Bazett a Little Bit Earlier**

"Ugh" Bazett gave a grunting sound as she came to from her impromptu bout of unconsciousness. One hand coming up to gingerly hold her head; wincing as she did so. "What happened?" she asked no one in particular and not expecting any answer.

"Wow" she muttered as her vision swam before her; giving her head a shake in an attempt to clear the spots. She tried sitting up and using her other arm as an anchor to hold her body up, but for some reason, she had no feelings in her right arm.

Looking down at the limb, Bazett finally noticed that it was bent at an extremely odd angle. It seemingly looked almost like it was in fact, broken. Her thoughts upon her broken limb brought forth an epiphany.

Bazett suddenly sat up fully as she finally remembered what had occurred earlier. She gasped as she stood up from the ground, wincing as she strained her damaged legs, giving her runes a once over to make sure none were broken.

Bazett gave her surrounding a cursory look; the last thing she remembered was flying through the air as she was struck by the redheaded woman after Alan.

A mental alarm went through her mind at the thought of Alan, and Bazett began to frantically look around for any indication of either Alan or the redheaded attacker.

Though there were several craters and several fallen trees, but the two were nowhere to be seen.

**BOOM!**

A sudden explosion of sound from somewhere far off brought Bazett whipping her head around and about, trying to place it. Grabbing a fallen tree branch, she began making her way to the source of the sound, using the branch as a crude crutch, conserving prana for when her reinforcement truly needed.

The closer Bazett got to the source of the original explosion, several more filtered through the air, each one making her quicken her pace until she was almost forgoing the crutch in general and sprinting as fast as she could to where Alan and the redhead were most likely fighting.

Suddenly, she cleared the forest and came face to face to a literal inferno upon the fields before her; there were patches of the ground that were burning an unnatural black flame and there were also fissures and craters everywhere. Bazett could just make out a back figure fighting a person with long vivid red hair in the near distance.

'_That's them!' _Bazett now made her way as fast her condition allowed her to the two fighting. Her left land cradling her broken right arm to make sure no more harm came to it.

Bazett had to hurry if she was to help Alan… or if that was really his name. What if what the feared Blue had told her was true; Alan does not serve a Dead Apostle… right?

Bazett gave her head a shake to dispel the negative thoughts; she will believe in her… newfound friend, there must have been an honest mistake.

**(Scene Break)**

**At the Clock Tower**

Wizard Marshal Lorelei Barthomeloi was once more pacing in her extravagant office, if you could even call it that; it looked more like a suite.

One hand held her riding crop and was subconsciously cracking it against the nearest furniture, while the other hand held up some parchment and was reading through the latest reports on current Sealing Designations, but still no sign of the one whom attacked the very heart of the Magus Association.

She scowled as she dropped the papers back onto her large oak desk, making sure the sheets fell neatly into the OUT box.

Lorelei gave a growl as she took a seat in her chair, scowling at a random patch of wall in front of her, one hand twitching unconsciously at the thought of her 'unfinished' business.

Almost brushing away the contents of her table in anger, but then that would be childish, and as the head of the Barthomeloi Family, she was above such petty actions.

… Though there was still nothing that she could do for the odd case of frostbite and freezing that occurred and covered the lower part of her right arm, or the fact that her metal glove grew sporadically hot during the fight.

Lorelei dismissed those unnecessary thoughts as she once more turned back to her paperwork. There was one thing the elders of the family were right about; she had to still consolidate her power in the Clock Tower.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Sacchin: As you can see, Aoko isn't the only one catching up.**

**Sh8ad8ow: Lelouch already knows Magi Erebea, and Eva WANTS to be part of the harem, but she also knows that she has the least chance with him as he sees her as a replacement for Nunnally, though vastly different at the same time.**

**Kain Everguard: Yep, Sh*t does go down.**

**Orchamus: No worries, Bazett is going to get her 'happy ending'.**

**Fg7dragon: Yeah, There's a reason Eva has yet to do anything is because she CAN'T do anything. The reason in Negima she was able to do all of that was because she was able to circumvent the curse or drink enough of Negi's blood daily to gain back enough magical power, Lelouch of course is not stupid enough to feed a vampire that much blood.**

**In a way, his Magia Erebea IS his magic crest as the marks from them tattoo both his arms.**

**I could something special planned for Bazett, and it is going to hurt a lot.**

**Fray253: Thank you**

**OBSERVOR01: Oh yeah, though sadly, Geass is not hereditary.**

**Zen neeon: I would have liked to do that too, but then Lelouch doesn't actually show up until after the Grail War starts as he is to meet Medea instead of summoning her.**

**MM Browsing: Lelouch could learn Aoko's magecraft, but the craft itself relies on speed arias that come from her ribs, and Lelouch isn't really built for that kind of stuff, and he doesn't really need Mystic Eyes, because his Geass already counts as one.**

**The Harem list includes; Bazett, Lorelei, Medea, possibly Aoko, possibly Sion, maybe Julius Caesar if I could make it work.**

**Kroz phantomville: well, Lelouch may be the #2 ESPer, but Lorelei is the Queen of the Clock Tower and her magecraft is almost equal to True Magic. Well, Lelouch does not have the same magical potential and ease as Negi, and such, it takes him far longer to access it than it does for Negima, and since it takes time to use an aria, who allows their opponent to access more power during a fight? That was what I was trying to show; for all his power, it also takes preparation to access it all, and any fighter worth their salt will capitalize on any weakness. **


End file.
